helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hello!projectfanon Wiki
Welcome to Fanon.jpg|H!P Fanon|link=The Fanon Wikia Thread|linktext= Communicate,Talk,and more! HI.jpg|H.P Super Idols|link=H.P SUPER IDOLS.|linktext=Members, Singles, Albums, Photobooks and more! 11987074-green-glitter-background-textile.jpg|Sore Wa Shoujou|link=Sore Wa Shoujou|linktext=Members, Singles, Albums, Photobooks and more! Egao Lights.jpg|Egao Lights|link=Egao Lights|linktext=Members,Singles,Albums,Photobooks and more! ;Believe! Morning Musume member Karina to graduate from BMM and Hello! Project :It was announced through Karina's Blog, Reana's website, twitter and blog and Tsunku's twitter and blog. :Karina stated: :"At one moment, after Mandi left the group, even if she newly came back as a member of Vii-iii, I thought the group disbanded already...Until Reana brought it up with me again during extra-curricular activities in school. She told me that the group was still together. But somehow, I felt different inside...It was different when we first debuted, we were really close friends, we were always together side by side, I don't know what happened. Mandi just left and now here I am announcing my graduation... :I really wanted this group to last longer, but, I just can't. I want to live a normal life. :Just like Mandi, I too found my own new group of friends...So I thought it was time to leave. :It's not that they've been taking away the time I could spend with my new group of friends. We don't really talk. :it's because, if they WERE willing to keep the group together, they would've been inviting us over to our houses to hang out and such, the WHOLE group...I mean, Kristen went over to Reana's house and they didn't even say a single thing to us about it...Isn't that mean!? We were even in the Philippines! There were no other H!P members to talk to and hang out with! :Anyways, I don't want to seem to be over reacting...but anyways, '' :''I, Karina, shall be graduating in the final day of Believe! Morning Musume's upcoming tour. :I'll definitely try to participate well in the practice of the concert and help out in the costumes and making of the Track list, since it's my job this time... :The group obviously decreased by 1 member but that doesn't mean BMM will drop down. Never. :The group will keep on improving even without me! :So, please continue to support BMM and the rest of the Believe! groups! :PS: If I were you I would keep a strong watch on Vii-iii!!! :That's all! :This was Believe! Morning Musume member Karina!"'' :02/06/2013 :Karina ;Ka-wa-ii! to release new single and to hold a 2nd Generation Audition! :It was announced that Ka-wa-ii! would be releasing their 12th single "Rock On!" on March 1st. :It was reported that Ka-wa-ii!'s 2nd Generation Audition would be called "~Ka-wa-ii-Chan!~Be Alive Today!~ Ka-wa-ii Second Generation!~. :The winners will be announced on February 5, 2013. :The new members are Nao Rika, Suzuki Hoshi, Himura Ran, and Kudo Akiko. The members will debut in Ka-wa-ii! on February 28. ;Believe! Morning Musume member Reana opens up her own website :It states on the "home" page that she made the website out of boredom. :The site is completely English with a few Japanese words (e.g. Kon'nichiwa, Oyasumi, Kawaii etc.). :Through the site, it was proven that she is an ELF (Everlasting Friend), AKA a fan of Super Junior. :It is also proven that she is a Swiftie, a fan of Taylor Swift. :Her site has the name "Otsuka!? Reana!", which also shows her devotion to Tanaka Reina. :Link: http://morningmusuperjunior.weebly.com ;Onee Nyan's New single information released! :Onee Nyan's second single is to be titled "Keikoku" (Warning). For this single, they are working together with C-ute. :The single announcement was featured on Maimi Yajima and MomoNyan's blogs. Also, the c/w song information have been released as well. :There will be a total of 4 versions of the single, Regular A, Regular B, Limited A and Limited B. :More Information here... https://docs.google.com/document/d/1hcMugSua-s-9o9rFvWZqjXBgbuvUtonV6se7hb_WaLc/pub ;New Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member from China! :After 3 Kenshuusei members revealed to have been added to ShinKen, this time, the new Kenshuusei member is going to be a part of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. :Her name is Xiǎo Xīwàng. Meaning "Little Hope". She is 10 years old and is turning 11 on January 30. :She participated in the Happy Jikan 7th Generation Auditions, she made it to the 4th round but had to drop out due to fever and vomiting. :Tsunku stated that the reason she wasn't added in earlier was because her fever got worse and she had a stomach virus so she couldn't be added in earlier. :She recovered January 20, She moved to Japan on 21 and started settling in before Tsunku placed her in Hello! Pro Kenshuusei on 28. :Tsunku stated :"I heard that she gets sick easily and is also very gentle, she gets hurt easily, she cries easily, and her parents said that she's not very good at making friends. When I talked to them about adding her into Hello! Pro Kenshuusei they agreed because her parents said that "This girl can really sing, she just can't share her talents, we believe that adding her into Hello! Project would help her socialize more and change at least a bit." ;New Korea-based Hello! Project group! :It was announced that SM Entertainment and Up Front Agency will be holding a collaboration audition for Super Junior's younger sister group called: Ultra Junior :The auditions were also announced to be called Supaa-CHIGAU- URUTORA JUNIOR ~Haro! Puro Kankoku Auditions~ Jendabento :It will run for 20 Days, with a total of 6 rounds. :What Super Junior members said upon hearing about an audition for their younger sister group: :Leeteuk :Whaaa~ This is exciting. I'll have a bigger family to take care of now!!! :Heechul :The idea is exciting...BUT, the person who will represent me NEEDS to be GORGEOUS. Like me. ;New Morning Musume Member - Eguchi Rin :At the Hello!Project Winter 2013 concert, Tsunku announced that Hello!Pro Kenshuusei member,Eguchi Rin,would be added to the :11th generation of Morning Musume. :This is what Tsunku said: :Eversince after the 11th generation auditions, Eguchi started improving alot.Her dancing improved big time,and her singing got to a suitable level. So I am keeping my promise, and adding her to the eleventh generation of Morning Musume. '' :Eguchi Rin will make her major debut in the 53rd single of Morning Musume. ;New 41-nin-Unit under Believe!. :Through Reana and Mandi's blogs, Jenna and Zoey's Twitter accounts and Tsunku's blog and Twitter, it was announced that there would be a new group to join Hello! Project. It is a ''41 member unit which all came from the same school, batch and class. "They will be focused on performing in schools, thus replacing The School Project" said Tsunku. :Their Debut Single is a cover of Morning Musume's Naichau Kamo, to be released on April 12, 2013. :Everyone is excited about this new unit, will they be able to gain as much fame as everyone else? ;Shin Sedai's New Single! :Shin Sedai announced the release of their 10th signle,Futsuu Machi.This will be the first single to featured new member Yamamoto Ran.Futsuu Machi is set to be released Febuary 14,2013. ;Colorful Nyan 2013 Winter Tracklist released! :Tsunku released the Onee Nyan tracklist on the Hello!Project site. It was released earlier today and we're hoping it turns out as good as it seems to be. Most of the songs are songs from their new Album. (Nyanderful) So, we'll get to hear all of their new songs. Their 1st single is also featured in the concert, It's towards the end. Make sure to check out the concert. It's streaming LIVE on their Youtube channel. 18:00 January 15th (Japan Time) Here's the link for the Tracklist from Tsunku. :Colorful Nyan 2013 Winter ;Pure Jinsei's eigth single-Seishun lights announced :After their performance at the Hello!Project Winter 2013 concert,it was revealed that Pure Jinsei's eigth single is called "Seishun Lights".Tsunku said that the single expresses the girls' feelings about becoming an idol and also talks about how they are very young,but they will always strive to do their best.The single is set to be released March 5,2013. ;OneeNyan's 1st album: " Nyanderful" Tracklist has been released! :It will be released in 3 different versions, Regular A, Limited Edition B and Limited Edition C :It is said to be released shortly after their first single "NYANTASTIC" :Here is the link :Nyanderful Tracklist ;New Hello!Project group announced! :January 3rd, Through Tsunku's twitter account, it was announced that there will be a new group called: OneeNyan, Consisting of Momo-Nyan and Miyu-Nyan. Their official group color is to be 'Mint . Both members wish to not announce their true names until further into their career. Their first single was already annouced, " NyanTASTIC" Which will be released on January 20th. The member's official colors have also been announced Momo-Nyan (14) is Red, while Miyu-Nyan (15) is pink.'' They will make their major debut January 15th, with their first concert Titled " Colorful Nyan 2013 Winter " Their B-side song for their first single is to be "Cabbage Hakusho" (Originally performed by Peaberry) ;New Hello! Project unit to debut on April 13, 2013!' :January 2, Through the 10th Generation blog and Tsunku's twitter and blog, it was announced that there will be a new unit under Hello! Project called: KanDuu. Composed of Nakanishi Kana from S/mileage and Kudo Haruka from Morning Musume. ;Morning Musume member Saburo Mami's temporary graduation! :December 17,2012,it was revealed that Morning Musume Ninth Generation member Saburo Mami would be temporarily graduating from Morning Musume due to Dehydration and surgery. :Saburo Mami's mother,Saburo Arisu,comment: :"Saburo Mami, my daughter and Morning Musume member, is suffering from Dehydration. She fainted in school and her kidneys are ruined. Saburo will be given surgery that will probably last up until December 18 or 20, at the latest, and she will be taking a break from Morning Musume for awhile under the Doctor's order." :Tsunku's comment: :"Saburo Mami will be temporarily graduating from December 19(when she was released from the hospital),until January 12,2013.She had a kidney transplant,and even though the surgery is over,on Doctor's note,she has to rest from Morning Musume and the Hello!Project.She is currently resting,but please support her!". :Surprisingly,Saburo returned December 26,2012. ;February 14, Coming Soon :Aoi Xiao (age 16) :Iina Shige (age 15) ;February 16, Coming Soon :Sophia (age 13) Favorite ShinKen/Kenshuusei Member: Kada Oshiana Xiao Xiwang Maria Evangeline PLEASE VOTE Week 3 Results - #Kawazu Autumn (1 Votes) #Muramoto Chie (5 Votes) #Saburo Mami (1 Votes) #Eguchi Rin (1 Vote) *Total: 8 Votes ;Singles :Chisana - Watashi no...Hatsukoi - December 30, 2012 :Y.okatta - Omoikiri Tanoshimu - January 13,2013 :Beach Musume -10 - Sunahama - January 15,2013 :Onee Nyan - NYANTASTIC- January 20, 2013 ;Albums :Happy Jikan - 12 Dakishimete - December 23,2013 ;Singles :Shin Sedai - Futsuu Machi - February 14, 2013 :Chisana - Watashi o Aishita - February 14, 2013 :Onee Nyan - Supa Kawaii - Febuary 20,2013 :Chisana Hana - My Days - Febuary 21,2013 :PonPonii - Mukankaku - February 26, 2013 :Ka-wa-ii! - Rock On! - March 1, 2013 :Chisana - F U N - March 20, 2013 :Believe! Morning Musume - We'll Stand By Each Other - March 22, 2013 :Vii-iii - Naichau Kamo - April 12, 2013 :KanDuu - Can - April 14, 2013 :Pure Jinsei - Seishun Lights - March 5, 2013 :Happy Jikan - Cinderella Naite - March 10, 2013 :Tropical Ongaku - Tada no Yume,Yume,Yume - March 29, 2013 ;Albums : OneeNyan - NYANDERFUL - February 3, 2013 :Beach Musume -10 - NIGHT CITY - August 19, 2013 ;Concerts ;Solo Events :Reana - Reanachii 2012 1st Solo Event ~No Hesitation~ ;Release Events :Tropical Ongaku - Tada no Yume,Yume,Yume - February 12, 13, 21, March 11, 12, 13, 18 and 28. :Believe! Morning Musume - We'll Stand By Each Other - March 24, 2013 ;Auditions :Ultra Junior - Supaa-CHIGAU- URUTORA JUNIOR ~Haro! Puro Kankoku Auditions~ Jendabento - January 28 - February 17, 2013 *That there are 4 pairs of siblings in H!P Fanon. (Saburo Eri-Saburo Mami, Reana-Lala, Angel-Mason, Zheng May Ai - Zheng Mei) *That Alex, Angel and Mason have blue eyes. *That Happy Jikan is the 1st Fanon Group to have been made. *That Happy Jikan's original name was C7.It was then changed to KappaTsuna,and finally,it became Happy Jikan. *You cannot edit someone else's page without their permission. *You can only put H!P Fanon related Trivias in the "Did you know..." section. *Do not insult other wikia members and their groups and ideas, we all have our own different type of imagination, every idea is unique in its own way.